The Diary of Jason Grace
by IamJadedaughterofHades
Summary: First off, this is NOT a diary. This is a diary-like-writing-notebook! Welcome, future demigods of New Rome. I have written down my personal experiences, starting with the day after i was raised as praetor. Hopefully this will help you live a happy life in New Rome. T to be safe, probably could be K this is a Jeyna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I recently decided that I now ship Jeyna! Sorry all you Jasper fans. My story, surprise, will still stay Jasper though because that is the couple I wrote. But now I don't ship it. Anyways, I don't think this has been done before. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own PJO!**

**The Diary of Jason Grace**

_8/19_

Okay, first off, this is NOT a diary. The only reason I'm doing this is because I heard it's a good idea for demigods to keep track of their personal experiences. You know, so other demigods can learn from you and stuff.

So, I suppose, future demigods, that I should introduce myself. My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am fifteen years old, and one of the praetors at Camp Jupiter. I've been here since I was two. The first few years of my life I lived in the city, with my adopted parents, James, legacy of Mars, and Melody, daughter of Venus. Both retired legionnaires.

This is new for me. I've never kept a diary-like-writing-notebook (Yeah, that's what I'll call it!) So please, cut me some slack here. I guess I'll just recount my day? Is that what you're supposed to do?

Anyway, so yesterday was our big battle at Mount. Talampais and we WON! HOORAY! Reyna and I were raised as the new praetors, so today, Mikayla and Derek, the old praetors, trained us. I already knew most of the stuff they taught us. I've wanted to be a praetor ever since I joined the legion. I mean, not like that slime ball Octavian, but you know, it's always been my dream.

Reyna approached me after the training. "Hello," She said.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, Praetors."

"Yeah. It's pretty exciting isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it's a lot of pressure. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Yes you can! You're Reyna. The daughter of Bellona. You were born to be a leader!"

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."

She laughed. "Well, see you around Jason."

"Bye."

I've always admired Reyna. I think she's very brave. And she has a lot of courage. Unfortunately, we don't talk that much. Hopefully that will change now that we're praetors.

Right now, I'm in my praetor's house. Technically, I'm supposed to be doing paperwork, but I figured this was just as important. I mean, helping future demigods or replying to various complaints from Octavian? I think I'd rather help you guys.

Speaking of Octavian, I hate that guy. He's always wanted to be praetor, and no one ever votes him! Well, except for his stupid little group of followers. Yesterday, at the battle, he tried to push me of the shield and take my place! Gods, he should just go to Tartarus!

Oh crap, I see Reyna coming. Gotta go, before she finds out about my diary-like-writing-notebook.

-Jason Grace,

Son of Jupiter,

Praetor of New Rome

**Yeah, not my best work. Hopefully it'll get better! I had a little trouble writing Jason before he had Amnesia because I'm sure he had a completely different personality. Hopefully I did a good job! With school starting on Tuesday, and between my other story, surprise(Which has Jasper in it so you Jeyna fans might not like it, because when I wrote it I shipped Jasper) Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week!**

**~IamJadedaughterofHades**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO! The idea for the complaints section goes to ****I am Bianca daughter of Hades**

**The diary of Jason Grace**

_8/20 _

Hello future demigods, I am back! Today was my very first senate meeting (As the praetor, I was a senator before that).

Reyna and I were the first to arrive, obviously, since we're the praetors.

The other Senators and Centurions followed shortly after.

"Welcome Senators and Centurions!" Reyna said. "As you know, Jason and I are your new praetors."

Octavian scowled. The rest of his followers did the same.

"We have won against the Titans. Hopefully there will be no new threats anytime soon," I said.

Some halfhearted clapping followed after. I knew where this was coming from. We won, but we lost so many. It was a Punic Victory. Among the dead was one of my best friends, Phil, son of Minerva.

"Our next matter of business is complaints," I said. "Our first complaint is from Don the Faun. He says that he finds it very unfair that fauns do not get denarii or anything else of economic value, such as gold or jewels. He is promising to leave everybody alone if we give him 25 denarii."

"Yes!" Larry said. "Don is _so_ annoying!"

"Are fauns even allowed to complain?" asked Abby, legacy of Venus.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," Reyna replied.

"I don't remember there ever being a rule against it," I said slowly.

"Then let's make one!" Octavian said.

"I must insist against this. Although the Fauns are quite annoying, they still live in New Rome, and should be allowed to at least complain," Reyna said.

"I agree with Reyna," I said.

Octavian's eyes flashed murderously.

"All in favor of declaring a law that fauns may not complain to the senate?" Reyna asked.

Octavian, Cato, Hank, and a few others of Octavian's followers raised their hands.

"All in favor of not declaring a law?"

The majority of the senate raised their hands.

"It is decided. We will leave the laws as is. Now, are we going answer Don's proposal? Give him 25 denarii and he'll leave us alone for a week?" I asked.

"I vote yes!" Larry yelled.

"I agree with, with Larry," Dakota slurred.

"I say no," Kyla, the daughter of Minerva said. "He'll just go back to annoying us even more after the week is up."

"I agree with, with Kyla," Dakota slurred.

"Alright, those in favor of giving Don 25 denarii?" Larry, Dakota, and a couple others raised their hands.

"Don't count Dakota's vote," I whispered to Reyna.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

"All in favor of denying Don's request?"

Dakota, Kyla, Octavian, and the rest of the senate raised their hands.

"Request denied," Reyna said.

After the senate meeting I approached Reyna. "I think we work pretty well together," I said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, do you wanna hang out sometime? As friends, I mean? So we can get to know each other better, and so that we can work together better?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty busy. I don't have any fee time right now, so I'm going to have to say no. How about we sit together at dinner instead?"

"That works. See you at dinner."

"See you there."

So as of right now, future demigods, it is approximately fifteen minutes until dinner, and I am still working on my praetor duties. Octavian has requested a formal election for praetor because he believes that just because someone does great in battle doesn't make them fit to run New Rome. Gods, I hate that kid so much. _Denied _is whatI want to write on his complaint slip. Unfortunately, the senate has to take a vote for every single complaint that comes through.

I swear, I could just fall asleep right now if it weren't for these other praetor duties, and dinner is in about 5 minutes so, needless to say, no napping allowed.

A word of advice to you future demigods, don't take up the job as praetor unless you're prepared to be exhausted. But still, I enjoy it. And there's the dinner bell. I'll tell you about it later. Bye!

-Jason Grace


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own HoO**

_August 20__th__, later _

Hello again demigods! Dinner was interesting. I suppose you want me to tell you how it went? Alright, fine.

I met Reyna at her house after the bell rang. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied formally.

"Then let's go."

We walked to evening muster together, and we arrived early so that we could take attendance and check the Cohorts numbers and stuff.

Everybody was here today, and it didn't look like Octavian is up to anything, but then again, you never know with him.

Reyna and I sat alone at the Praetor's table. "So," I said.

"Yes?"

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" gods, I am so bad at this.

"Well, we're going to be working closely together, but I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me. Maybe we should start there," She suggested.

"Good idea."

"So, what's your favorite class?" She asked.

"I think I like Sword fighting the best."

"Me too!"

"What's your least favorite class?"

"Latin. I mean, it comes pretty easily for me, but it's so annoying!"

"Tell me about it. Conjugating those Latin verbs, ugh! It's torture!"

She laughed. "I know!" then she looked guilty. "Although since we are the praetors, we can't make our hatreds known."

"You're right, we can't."

"So how do you like being a praetor?"

"I think it's great, and a very fun job, but it's also very exhausting. I could've slept until 10 if I was allowed to!"

"Yeah, it's pretty much the same with me. I hope we're doing a good job."

"I constantly ask myself that question! It's so much pressure!"

She smiled. "Yeah. But you being the son of Jupiter and me being the daughter of Bellona, we're pretty much born to be leaders."

"Yeah. I've waited my whole life to be Praetor. Not all OCD and rude like Octavian, but it was what I wanted to do someday. Lead New Rome."

"I never really thought about being Praetor, because I never really thought I would gain this much respect here, but I'm glad that everybody chose me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a great Praetor," I complimented her.

"Thanks, I hope so. And so will you."

She complimented me. I felt sort of….warm and fuzzy inside. That's really weird, I know. I guess I'm not really used to getting compliments from girls like Reyna.

We continued to talk for hours. I learned that her favorite color is purple and her favorite animal is a tiger. She is deathly afraid of mice (But don't tell her I told you).

Despite how mean and strict she may come off as, Reyna is actually really fun to hang around.

In fact, we had so much fun talking; we didn't even notice that everybody had left. Oops.

"Oh no!" Reyna exclaimed. "It's 7:00! Dinner ended at 5:45! We must've missed war games! Why didn't you keep an eye on the time?"

"I-I completely forgot! Why didn't anybody tell us?"

"Octavian?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't have the whole camp on his side, does he?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! How did I not notice everybody left?"

"I don't know how I missed it either! I'm usually very observant!"

"Me too!"

"We should get down the Field of Mars and apologize," She suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

I grabbed her arm and we ran towards the Field of Mars. When we got there, it was deserted.

"We missed them!" Reyna exclaimed. "Oh, no! We're going to get fired!"

"It's all my fault!"

She slowly turned around. I braced myself for a punch in the face or something, until she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"No war games tonight, remember?"

Then it dawns on me. "Oh yeah. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Me neither! I guess I need a good night's sleep."

"Me too. Want me to walk you to your house?"

"Sure, I suppose."

"I really am sorry," I said when we got back to her house.

"It's okay," She said. "I had fun."

I smiled. "Me too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then."

She held out her hand and I shook it.

So now I'm going to go to bed, because, I was obviously really tired to miss a really obvious detail like the fact that everybody left, so, goodbye!

-Jason Grace,

Son of Jupiter


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I do not own HoO. Now please excuse me while I go cry in a corner :'(**

_August 21__st_

Today was basically a training day. There weren't any Senate meetings, and I hardly had any paperwork. It was nice to finally go down to the arena and do some quality training with my sword. I woke up around 7:30, which is the time I typically wake up. I know most normal teenagers sleep in until like two in the afternoon, but here, we can't do that.

I pulled on my purple SPQR shirt and some shorts. I didn't wear my purple toga because there wasn't a senate meeting today. I grabbed my coin from my nightstand and walked out the door.

I started walking to Bombilo's to get some coffee because I wasn't that hungry, when I ran into Reyna. She landed on top of me on the ground. She quickly pushed herself off of me and stood up. "Um, sorry," I said.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

"No one knows about last night, agreed?"

She nodded. "We don't want Octavian finding out about how stupid we were not to realize the time."

"It was still fun though," I said.

"Yes, it was."

"So where are you headed?"

"I'm heading down to the mess hall for some breakfast," She said. "Where else would I be going?"

"You know breakfast isn't a camp-wide event like lunch and dinner is right? You come eat breakfast and leave whenever **(A/N: I don't know if this is true, just pretend it is). **Even the praetors don't have to be there."

"I know that! I just figured that I should show up anyway."

"Well, I'm headed to Bombilo's if you want to come," I offered.

She stiffened. "No thank you. I'll just eat at the mess hall."

"Okay."

"See you later then."

"See you."

The training arena is huge. It's basically the coliseum, only a little smaller. I headed over there after breakfast.

"Hey Jason!" Dakota slurred.

"Hi Dakota."

"Jason! Hey! You're an amazing praetor!" Cassie, daughter of Venus gushed when I walked in.

"Um, thanks."

"Anytime!" She winked at me and gave me a small smile. Cassie was seriously pretty. She had curly blonde hair that always looked perfect. She had bright, blue eyes and full lips. The kind of girl that I would call hot. Not that I talk like that, I talk like a civilized Roman! But if I were to be a normal teenager, that's probably the word I would use. But, she was also the camp's biggest 'date-a-guy-for-a-week-then-move-on-to-someone-else' type of girl.

I smiled back at her and headed to the center of the arena. A girl was crouched down, sharpening her sword. We were the only two here for training. I cleared my throat. "Do you want to spar?"

The girl turned around. "Sure Jason."

I gasped. It was Reyna. "Oh, um, Reyna. Hi."

She smirked. "Hi."

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

I swung my sword and she trust hers out and blocked my shot. I twisted my sword, hoping to make hers clatter out of her hands, but that didn't happen. She pulled her sword out, causing me to lose my balance and fall over. I quickly got up before she could jump on top of me. She thrust her sword again and I blocked it. I started to hold mine at her neck but she kicked me in the chest and I stumbled backwards. I kept slashing and she kept blocking. This process went on for about 15 minutes.

The other campers cheered. Most of the guys were chanting, "Jason! Jason!" While most of the girls were cheering for Reyna. Cassie had gotten bored and left, and Dakota looked like he was passed out.

Reyna brushed a strand of hair from her face and swung her sword. I tried to block it, but I was a bit distracted, so the next thing I knew, the point of her sword was aimed straight at my neck. "I believe I won," Reyna said.

I smiled. "Well done Reyna. But don't expect it to be an everyday thing. This was just once."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

And that, future demigods, is how we ended up sparring for the rest of the day. We stopped for water breaks, lunch, and dinner. That was it.

So, I'm sure many of you are wondering if I ever won. The answer is yes, I won every time from then on!

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. I won once. Out of 50 times. I am ashamed.

-Jason Grace


End file.
